This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Emergency vehicles are often limited with respect to the spaces and locations they can access to reach victims of accidents, fires, explosions and the like. This is particularly true for emergency vehicles necessary to reach victims of railway accidents, due particularly to the limited ingress and egress locations of railway systems. When trains are stopped in areas such as tunnels or on bridges, emergency access to reach and evacuate injured and/or disabled individuals is particularly limited. Railway service vehicles available to help in emergency situations have limited or no capability to move injured and/or disabled individuals such as those confined to wheelchairs.